<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i miss how we used to be by BluDrgnTrvlr14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557495">i miss how we used to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14'>BluDrgnTrvlr14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Gen, I am not letting that woman tarnish my childhood and friendships from this series, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter (All Media Types), Old Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia would like everything to slow down for just a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madam Rosmerta &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archived works [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i miss how we used to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maia was on her way to being very, very drunk. The barkeep, Aberforth, continued to place drinks in front of her. It was the middle of summer and everything was going to hell. Voldemort had risen in a new body and already the Ministry was trying to discredit Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and especially Harry. The boy wasn't even fourteen yet, but that didn't stop the world from throwing so much on his shoulders.</p>
<p>It used to be that Maia would only chance drinking in the Three Broomsticks, but with Dumbledore having reformed the Order as soon as the school year ended, that was no longer an option. She had managed to run into all three of her exes at the meeting and that meant definitely not patronizing Rosmerta's establishment for the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>The bell above the entrance to the Hog's Head chimed as another patron made their way way in. The bar stool beside Maia was pulled back. She looked over in surprise as a beautiful, middle aged woman sat on the stool. Aberforth just rolled his eyes and left the two women alone, not even offering Rosmerta a drink.</p>
<p>"Does Aberforth really make better drinks than me, Maia?"</p>
<p>Maia looked at Rosmerta for a long moment before going back to nursing her drink.</p>
<p>Rosmerta sighed. "Are we going to talk?"</p>
<p>"Ro, at the meeting, that was... and Belle, and, and Roni... I don't know how to talk to you anymore," Maia finally blurted. Half a second later, she also realized she had practically shouted the ending to the whole bar. "'m sorry. Think I've had a bit much."</p>
<p>Rosmerta gave her a small smile. "I think you might be right." She reached over and gently tucked a stray strand of Maia's chestnut hair behind her ear. "I miss talking to you, like before," she confessed quietly. "Even when we were just friends, we talked a lot."</p>
<p>Maia nodded along. "Yeah, we did talk lots. And then we kissed a lot." A mischievous look stole across her features. "And then we'd have lots of -"</p>
<p>"Shh!" Rosmerta covered her drunk ex's mouth. Both women were now blushing. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing, Maia practically falling off her bar stool.</p>
<p>"This is what I missed," the drunk brunette stated matter-of-factually between giggles. She gave Rosmerta a grin as they both continued laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JK Rowling can suck it.</p>
<p>I started writing about Maia back when I was... 15? 16? Gods, I remember sharing her early stuff with a friend in zero hour choir. Kiddos, do not take a zero hour class of any kind, but especially a show choir class (at least not without exceptionally strong amounts of caffeine). This was written six or seven years after I first started writing about Maia, so a lot has changed from those first drafts. Some of you that were in this fandom that long ago on FF may recognize this character. Congrats, you have found where Tessa Karne (me) ended up!</p>
<p>Harry's age is correct for this au - I decided to move up the timeline a bit.</p>
<p>Oh, and britpicking would be greatly appreciated. It's been a long time since I've had to switch.</p>
<p>Have a good one y'all and remember to love and support your trans brothers, sisters, and nonbinary siblings!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>